


Home

by Yuuri_and_Binktop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, rating will change when that happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuri_and_Binktop/pseuds/Yuuri_and_Binktop
Summary: Sorry this chapter is so short; the rest are all much longer than this one though! I currently have about 50k words written and I just need to edit them. I'll try to post chapters weekly!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 7





	Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short; the rest are all much longer than this one though! I currently have about 50k words written and I just need to edit them. I'll try to post chapters weekly!

The front door to the inn opened with a blast of icy air, causing Hiroko to look up, startled. “Vicchan?” she asked, looking at the man who had just walked in like she couldn’t believe who she was seeing. “Is that really you?”

Viktor walked up to the desk she was standing behind, looking equally confused. He loosened the burgundy scarf tied around his neck and unbuttoned this navy-blue trench coat. He had a large suitcase behind him and a leash around his wrist. “Hello!” he said, smiling cheerfully. “I’m Viktor Nikiforov. It’s nice to meet you.”

Her hands flew to her face, covering her mouth as she gasped. “It really is you! Oh, Vicchan, welcome!”

His smile faltered for a second, feeling like he was missing something. He had thoroughly stalked the inn’s website while at the airport waiting on his flight and this woman was definitely one of the owners _and_ Yuuri Katsuki’s mother, and he didn’t think they had met before, but she seemed to think they had. Or did they and he forgot? “I’m sorry, but have we met before?”

She giggled and leaned forward, like she was sharing a secret. Viktor mirrored her and leaned forward, too. “No, but I know who you are! And I couldn’t be happier to have you here!” Then she smiled even bigger. “Oh, Yuuri is going to be thrilled!”

A tiny blush spread across Viktor’s cheeks (They were already pink from being out in the cold, so he hoped she wouldn’t notice). Would Yuuri really be happy to see him? Viktor had worried himself near crazy on the plane, afraid Yuuri would think he was weird, showing up out of nowhere after all these months. But then there was that video… It made him hope.

“How long will you be staying, Vicchan?” she asked, again using that name he was unfamiliar with. It sounded a little like she was trying to say his name, but not quite.

“I don’t really know. I had planned several months, at least,” he said, trying not to panic over how very real this was becoming to him.

She tipped her head to the side questioningly. “Months? What about your skating? I thought you were competing?”

Feeling touched that she would know that and be concerned about it, he responded with, “Well, no, actually. I mean I was, but I’ve decided to take some time off to rethink my future. Um, that’s why I’m here. I want to be Yuuri’s coach.”

“Oh, _Vicchan_! That’s amazing! Yuuri’s going to be so happy! We always knew you were such a kind person,” she said, her smile big and bright.

Viktor felt an unfamiliar emotion bubble up in his chest. “Really?” he asked. _They think I’m kind?_

She nodded enthusiastically. “Why, of course! Yuuri talks about you often; he’s looked up to you for years. Half his life by now. You’re actually what inspired him to start competing. He’s probably your biggest fan,” she responded, remembering the time all those years ago when Yuuri told her that he had a crush on Viktor and asked her not to tell the rest of his family because he didn’t want them to think he was silly. And she knew he still had feelings for him. She also knew Yuuri had been devastated by his performance in front of Viktor last year.

“Really?” Viktor asked, seemingly unable to form sentences longer than one word. He pressed a hand to his chest, feeling that weird emotion once more.

She nodded again. “Please, make yourself at home! We don’t have any guest rooms, so we’ll have to figure something out. But until then, you can leave your things in the unused banquet room upstairs. Let me show you,” she said, turning to go down a hall and gesturing for him to follow. “Then you should go soak in the hot springs, you probably need it after travelling all the way here. I’ll go find Yuuri; he’s been holed up in his room all day,” she said, fondly shaking her head, making Viktor wonder what that meant. “Oh, and dinner’s at 6:30. But I’ll send Mari for you. Okay, Vicchan?”

“Um, sure. Wait, is it okay I brought my dog?” he asked, finally remembering his own beloved pet.

Her face lit up. “Of course it is! You know, we used to have a dog. It’ll be nice to have yours here. When Yuuri was about 12 he wanted a poodle so badly, all because he heard you had one!”

 _Oh, my god. That’s so cute. I never would’ve thought he was like that._ “Oh, well, thank you. I’ll try to keep a close watch on him, make sure he doesn’t get in the way.”

Hiroko shook her head. “None of that. Makkachin is welcome here just as much as you are.”

Viktor felt tears sting the backs of his eyes. “Thank you,” he said softly, as she knelt down to pet Makkachin. He wondered how she knew his dog’s name when he hadn’t told her yet, then realized she would probably know due to Yuuri. That just made him want to get to know him better even more. “You must be on your best behaviour while we’re here, Makka. I mean it,” he said, scratching Makka behind the ears.

“Do you want to let him outside for a little bit to walk around and stretch his legs?” she asked.

“Yes, please, that’d be good for him,” Viktor replied, tugging slightly on the leash for Makka to stand up.

“The courtyard is gated in if you want to let him walk around on his own,” Hiroko offered, seeing that Viktor was exhausted from his travels. “I can let him back in when he’s done.”

“Okay, he’d like that,” Viktor said, trusting Hiroko that his dog would be okay.

They let Makkachin outside, then Hiroko led Viktor upstairs and to the unused banquet room. “You can leave your things here, but since you’ll be staying for a while, we’ll get this room set up for you to stay in,” she said, leading him down the hallway. He walked past a large photograph hung on the wall of the Katsuki family, including a much younger Yuuri, probably about 12 years old. _Hmm._ “Here it is, so get changed and go relax in the hot springs. You look like you need it, Vicchan,” she said, looking at him fondly.

He dropped his things just inside the room and she then explained how to get down to the hot springs and handed him a robe to change into. “Go relax for a bit,” she said, smiling at him.

She turned away mumbling something about Yuuri sleeping the day away to avoid his problems. _What sorts of problems? What could be so bad he’s hiding from it?_ Viktor thought as he changed out of the sweaty, wrinkly clothes he had spent over 9 hours travelling in and put on the robe Hiroko had handed to him. _Okay, but when do I get to see Yuuri?_

“Yuuri! You can’t just hide in there forever,” Hiroko shouted. Viktor could hear her just outside his door, in the hallway. He peeked out the door trying to catch a glimpse of the scene. “At least come out and help shovel the snow.”

She stood there for a moment before she walked away, sighing, and headed back downstairs. Viktor waited a few minutes, but the door never opened, so he gave up, not wanting to look desperate, and went out to the hot springs.

He found the shower room Hiroko had explained to him and took a quick shower before going outside. He took in the sight of the steaming pool. There was no one else out there – thank goodness – and took off the robe before stepping down into the warm water. And, wow, it was amazing. _How have I never done this before? This is incredible. Just what I needed._

And then he started thinking about why he was here again. That video of Yuuri. _He is amazing. Incredibly talented._ _But why isn’t he competing this season? What happened to him? He has the talent to win, even to be better than me. And what happened at the last Grand Prix? He started out so well but ended up in last place. Did he give up? Does he not have enough support? Did he lose his inspiration, like me? But Hiroko said_ I’m _his inspiration. Does that mean I don’t inspire him anymore? Oh, no, I hope not. No, no, in that video he skated my routine – flawlessly. And he asked me to coach him back at the banquet, so surely that can’t be it. He can do this, but what’s stopping him?_

Just then the door flew open and out came tumbling Yuuri, breathing heavily and staring at him in wide-eyed shock. “Viktor? Why are you here?”

 _Why am I here? You know, that’s a good question. You tell me. You’re the one who asked me to come, anyway._ Then he stood up, wanting to be polite and extended his hand in greeting, forgetting momentarily that he was completely nude. “Well, hello, Yuuri. Starting today I’m going to be your coach!” he announced. “I’m going to help you get to the Grand Prix Final and you’re going to win.” He smiled and gave Yuuri a wink. _Wait, was that too much? Crap, I’m naked, too._

“Whaaaaaat?” Yuuri shouted.

Hmm, maybe it was.


End file.
